The new school
by MarenMary93
Summary: Sam and Dean enters a new highschool. It's just a short time after Dean injures his leg on a hunt, and he meets a girl... Hurt/Limp!Dean Crutches! Rated T: just in case of language and well... Please Read and Review!
1. A brand new day

Today they started a new school. It had been almost a week since their last hunt, and John had allowed Dean to rest out the week, to get his game back on. He also decided that the boys should start school the same day as each other. It was Sam's first day of highschool, and he was anxious to meet the rest of the new class. Dean on the other hand was now a senior. But the clues were pointing out that he wouldn't be playing too much football, at least not for the next few weeks. He liked to play, it was the only time he really could let some steam off, except for the times when they were out and hunted demons and other fugly creatures. Nope. Dean would just have to cope with the shitty situation he was in.

They entered the school and found a map over the building. After a short search they found where the principal's office and the information desk were marked. "Okey, let's go and get ourselves a meeting with our new principal. I wonder if I can give him a headache on our first meeting…" Dean smirked, his tone light and full of expectations. Dean never really got along with authorities, unless it was another hunter… "Dean, please try to behave… I just want to fit in, just once… And I do not need my snappy brother to make that harder than it already is." Sam looked over at his brother. Just to find that Dean had not heard what his kid brother had to say, instead he had limped over to the opposite wall, with his crutches, and was already checking up some girl. Sam shook his head and started to walk towards the principal's office

"Hi, sorry, but I'm new here, and I seem to have some trouble finding the principal's office…" Dean smiled a bit, before he continued "Would you mind showing me where it is?" he smirked. The girl he had stopped was just his type, a busty, short, blonde girl. The girl blushed, then nodded. "Yeah, I'll show you…" she paused a little bit, before continuing "if you tell me what happened to your leg…" She blinked at him, then sent him a teasy smile. Dean nodded. "OK, I will…" She smiled back at him. "It's this way…" she explained, and stared walking at a direction. "My name's Annabell Cathrina Jones, but you can call me AC, AJ or Bella, whichever sooths you best…" She stated, cocking her head towards Dean. "Okey, AC… I'm Dean Winchester. Sorry, I don't have some acronyms for you to call me… But if you find a soothing nickname for me, you're free to use it!" He blinked at her again. She gave out a little nervous laugh. "Okey…" she smiled… "Then "sexy" it is" Dean started grinning, he just couldn't stop it either. This hot little girl beside him thought that he was hot. He might just have a chance, without flirting through his boundaries this time.

"So, uhm… when are you going to tell me about your leg?" Her voice was a little flirtatious while she asked him. She looked over at him, just to find him cussing and biting his teeth. Because he had paid attention to her, he hadn't spotted the step in front of him. The white hot intense pain shot out from his knee, his leg and his ankle. Crashing through every cell in its way up to his head. After he restored his control a short minute later he sighed, then looked down at the brace supporting his leg. Damn it, why hadn't he thought of a story to run along with it before he was confronted with it. Thoughts rushed through his head. Snowboarding? No, it was summer… Motorbike crash? Nope, didn't have any flesh wounds that could fit a bike crash… Football? Yeah, that could fit… And after all he had played football the same day, and nearly fractured his shoulder… "Uhm… well, you see…" Dean started off a bit nervously as he still made the story up in his mind. "I played football with some friends and some family right before I moved to this town. And uncle Thommas chose me to be his quarterback, and my father chose Thommas' son to be his quarterback… And we kind of got in a bad tackle together…" Dean paused and AJ looked at him. "Wow, how is your cousin doing?" She asked all of the sudden. Dean smirked, before he drew his breath and answered. "Actually, he drew the shortest straw… Even with him being about twice my size…" AJ looked stunned. Then she stretched over and placed her lips towards Dean's.


	2. PE can become very exciting

**Okey, here's the second chapter...  
Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

The next day they had P.E. (gymnastics) 'cause of his leg, Dean had to be sidelined while the other guys played football… Luckily they had P.E. outside, and the girls were training cheerleading and running tracks. He leaned back and studied his braced left leg, stretched out in front of him. The moderate pain throbbing through his injured knee… He wanted to hit it with a bat, but decided that it would only hurt more… "Hi sexy!" A soft voice whispered into his ear. It was AJ. Right now she was all dressed up in a cheerleading costume. She giggled a bit… "We just got our new cheerleading gear…" She explained when she saw Dean's amused look. "And it sure is hot!" Dean replied with a suddenly husky voice. Oh man he wished he would heal up faster… He really wanted some action…

She stepped a few steps down the tribune and shook her hips. Trying to tease Dean a bit, and man did it work! He whistled at her moves and applauded her. "Hey, come over here again!" he pleaded her with a flirty look. She tried looking like she had to think of the options before she headed over to Dean. He greeted her with open arms, settling her on his right knee with his left one still stretched out in front of him. Then he leaned in for a kiss, and she indulged… "Oh, you're hot!" He whispered, his voice filled with temptation… She looked him in his eyes, biting his lip softly. Then she let go of him just to respond him "I know…" she said while she smiled. Then she leaned in and whispered into his ear "And you're sexy!"

"We," Dean began, but had to swallow before he could finish his sentence. "We should find another place to be, don't you think?" His hands fumbling down AJ's sides as he asked her. She nodded. "I know a place…" she whispered into his ear once more. Then she stood up. "Follow me!" she told him in a flirtatious voice.

* * *

**Okey, tell me what you think...  
I haven't decided how many chapters there will be yet, but I will write as long as somebody reviews or if there is a flow of new followers...**


	3. A new friend

**Here's another chapter... This one is just an "in between" chapter. I thought that it wolud be to much to write into another chapter...**

* * *

"Hey, where did you go during P.E.?" Dean turned around staring straight into the eyes of one of the guys being in his P.E. class. The boy who had played the quarterback position. By his technic the boy would have a permanent spot on the school's team. The boy's grinned and looked down at Dean's legs. "I saw you and that hot chick disappearing, together…" He grinned once more. Dean didn't know how to act, he didn't know for sure if this was AJ's boyfriend or not… "Uhm… yeah! Any problems with that?" Dean looked the boy over, trying to read his next move… The boy took a short step backwards then let out a nervous laugh. Then he looked up at Dean once again, "Nah, no problem! I just want to know how you did it. Last year I tried to become her boyfriend. Not a chance…" He laughed once more, same nervous laughter… "I mean, she's like a Goddess! Nobody's good enough for her, except from you, apparently!" Dean smiled, he still didn't know what to say, but he liked this guy…

"So, uhm… your name was?" Dean asked with furrowed eyebrows. The other boy suddenly seemed to realize that he had forgot to introduce himself and put on a smile. "Yeah, sorry… Name's Jake, Jake Colt…" He said while put his hand out in front of him to handshake. What a coincidence, Dean thought and smirked. "Dean Winchester" Dean said accepting the handshake, after a short struggle with his crutches that was… "Nice to meet you" they both said in unison.

The bell rang and they headed back for their homeroom. Maybe a new friend made?

* * *

**As I said this was just an "in between" chapter. **

**I'm always grateful for reviews and I hope you like the story ;)  
**


End file.
